


Brian's Dream

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-24
Updated: 2003-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian's thoughts and dreams of his love for Justin.





	Brian's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

He’s in my arms again, I’ll never let him go again-never no matter what-tie him down if I have to, chain him to me forever. Never thought I’d fall for a little blond twink. Beautiful eyes, those lips, full thick, red swollen after I chew them up.  
His body slight but solid, his cock so thick the only one I want up my ass.

Never leave me again---NEVER.

I can smell him his little boy scent but musky like a man. Oh god that sweet ass, what I can do to that ass. I have to eat it, fuck it, bite it; oh god he makes me so hard. I have to fuck him hard. And he likes it, loves it, craves it; I never had anyone who loves it so hard. I know I hurt him sometimes; he’s so cute after when he tries to walk. Makes me giggle-me Brian fuckin’ Kinney giggle. God I love that ass.

His hands, what he does with those talented hands. He draws all the time, paintings too and now some small sculptures. He thinks he’s not good with the sculptures but he’s improving; I have to let him know. And when he touches me, sends chills up and down my spine. He thinks I have power over him, nope; he’s the one with all the power. His strong hands when he grabs my cock, my ass and my hair when I suck that beautiful cock. Ugh, I never want him to let me go-never.   
I have to do it soon, put a ring on his finger. Make him stay with me forever. No one else can ever have him; I’ll make sure this time. Mine all mine.

Oh god I need to have him now.

“Justin baby wake up I want you”

“Hey”

“Hey baby I need you bad right now”

“Brian I always need you”

“That’s my baby, you’re all mine aren’t you”

“Yes Brian all yours”

“And even in my dreams Justin your mine”

“Oh Brian forever and ever; Brian fuck me now”

Oh god Justin I need to be in you now, hard, please baby”

“Yes now”

wrapper tearing, lube top popping

“Brian hurry oh god hurry”

“Oh baby, oh god, tight, so tight, AAHH so beautiful”

“Ugh oh god it hurts”

“Baby I’m sor…”

“Shhh, no make it hurt, hard, HARDER”

“Baby, oh Justin”

“Harder, deeper, faster”

“Baby I can’t last, oh god tight, sooo tight”

“Faster now oh god FUCK”

“God JUSTIN”

“BRIIAAN”

“Will you always wake me up that way Brian”

“Always baby, even in our dreams”


End file.
